During loading of material from a loading machine onto a transportation machine like a truck, the truck needs to be docked in an appropriate loading position to ensure proper loading of the material. Usually, a loading machine operator may indicate to a truck operator the loading position at which the truck needs to reach by holding an implement of the loading machine approximately above the loading location. The truck operator then visually judges how to maneuver the truck to reach the loading location positioned approximately below the implement of the loading machine. In this process, sometimes the truck operator is not consistently able to dock the truck at the desired loading location. This may lead to a long truck spotting time and also increase in loading machine waiting time, resulting in an overall low loading efficiency.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,114,993 discloses a method for determining and displaying a correlated position of a truck as it is being loaded by an earth moving machine having a bucket. The method receives a loading signal event signal. The method then determines the correlated position of the truck in response to the loading event signal. The correlated position includes an orientation of the truck. The method further displays the correlated position of the truck relative to a land site.